ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Charting a New Course for Heart Failure: From Discovery to Data, organized by Drs. Mansoor Husain, Benoit G. Bruneau and Marc Pfeffer. The conference will be held in Keystone, Colorado from March 1-5, 2020. Heart failure is global health problem of increasing prevalence, high morbidity, and refractory mortality, for which there have been relatively few impactful therapeutic advances. This unique multidisciplinary conference will bring together leading clinicians and scientists to share the latest insights on genetic, environmental, iatrogenic and pathophysiological mechanisms of heart failure. The program includes specific sessions and workshops focused on advances in cardiac fibrosis, immunology, metabolism, regenerative medicine, biomedical engineering, and analytical approaches to large datasets of relevance to this disease. Although the program is diverse, each session will address a scientific frontier in heart failure biology of potential therapeutic relevance and will be framed to address an unanswered, important clinical question. This innovative format is purposefully planned to highlight translational opportunities in heart failure and to provide a forum that encourages dialogue between cardiovascular researchers and trainees with distinct perspectives, but who share a common goal of making an impact in heart failure. This conference will be paired with ?New Insights into the Biology of Exercise.? These two Keystone Symposia conferences will share a joint session examining exercise physiology and how it affects cardiac energetics and hypertrophy, which will be of interest to audiences attending either conference.